To each his own memory
by Alonelyhawk
Summary: Kagome born a half demon in present day Japan is invited to live with her grandpa, and finds herself in Fudal Japan meeting up another half demon
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha ……..If I did I probably wouldn't be writing this right…or would I?

-----()------()------()-----()-----()-----()---------

She walked along the sidewalk near her home in Tokyo, Her raven black hair with silver tips flowed in the wind, she wasn't a normal person and everyone knew it. At school she was teased because she wasn't normal. She walked along hearing someone running up behind her,

"Hey dog breath," She was teased constantly because of her black dog ears with the tips silver on top of her head, and the long black tail she had,

"What is it Juchi," she stopped and turned around giving a annoyed look.

"Mutt face, whatcha up to," Juchi was one of her dearest friends and she had gotten over the name calling when she was younger.

"Just on my way home to study for tomorrow's test, I think you should to," She smiled and started walking again when he caught up to her.

"Please do you actually think I would study for a test, I'm never going to pass 10th grade," he sighed and put his arms behind is head.

"You would if you studied more," she smiled showing off her fangs.

" Well see you tomorrow Kagome," he turned and waved while walking into an apartment building. Kagome decided to run the rest of the way home.

"My legs need a good stretch," she said and took off. The wind rushed through her face and she enjoyed that feeling. Her and her mother's apartment came up fast. They lived on the second floor in a Tokyo apartment. She smiled and jumped landing on the balcony, her mother was out watering the plants. "Hi mom," she smiled, her mother almost jumped out of her skin.

"Oh.....Kagome... you scared me she," she clutched her chest.

"Sorry mom," they both walked into the apartment, it was quaint and was big enough for both of them to have their own rooms and own bathrooms.

"Kagome I'm going to need you to run down to the store and get some flowers to put on your brothers grave," It had been almost two years since Souta was killed, he died in a car crash when Kagome was younger,

"Ok mom," she smiled and set her school stuff down while grabbing a cookie and stuffing it into her mouth. She had never met her father, but her mother had told her that he was a full demon and died saying her life when she was one.

"Kagome how many times have I told you not to eat junk food before dinner," she gave a small laugh. Kagome gave a muffled answer before taking the cookie back out of her mouth.

"Sorry mom I was hungry," she took another bite.

"Must be all the running you do,"

"Well I'm going to go alright," she finished up her cookie in one bite.

"Alright Kagome be careful," Kagome left the apartment complex and hummed as she walked down the street.

"Hi Kagome," she heard one of her other friends call as she walked up to a flower shop,

"Hi Uchida," Kagome had only a few friends but was grateful for each one,

"You going to buy flowers for anyone special," they both walked in the shop and was greeted by the owner.

"Oh Kagome you look lovely today," the old owner smiled.

"Hi Mr. Wataski can you make the normal arrangement," she smiled. Kagome had been getting flowers there ever since the accident. The old man nodded and went into the back room.

"Kagome can I ask you something," Uchida smiled.

"Yes you can touch them," Kagome smiled and let her rub Kagome's ears. She let out a small giggle when Kagome's left one twitched. "You happy now,"

"Well of course," Mr. Wataski came walking out with the flowers, Kagome paid him and left.

"You going to the cemetery?"

"I do this every week you should know that," she smiled.

"Well of course I know that, and you know I can't stand that place I'll see you later Kagome," she smiled and walked into another near-by shop. The cemetery was about a mile away so she decided to run it. Every since she was a kid Kagome had always trained using her powers. The run was refreshing, but she hated the smell of decayed bodies lying underground, she was walking up to the headstone and seen her grandfather standing there.

"Grandpa...... What are you doing here," she walked up silently.

"Get back foul demon..............oh Kagome Hi," she was used to that welcome.

"What are you doing here you live almost three hours away from Tokyo,"

"I came to see if you and your mother wanted to come stay with me this weekend,"

" That sounds like so much fun," Kagome's tail wiggled. "Let's go ask mom right now," she grabbed his wrist and ran as fast as she could back to the apartment.

"Kagome slow down," he yelled as soon as they stopped , "Oh.. I'm not so young anymore Kagome ask before you do that again."

"Oops, sorry grandpa," they walked into the apartment and was greeted by the smell of food. "Yeah mom's making ramen," she sniffed the air.

"Hi Kagome, Oh Hi dad" she smiled.

"Mom grandpa wants to know if we can go to his shrine this weekend," Kagome smiled picking up her chop sticks and digging in.

"That would be lovely," She gave some meat and noodles to her father and sat down to eat herself. Kagome finished and looked toward the clock.

"On no it's almost Eight o'clock and I haven't started studding yet," she grabbed her books and ran into her room. Kagome stayed in her room studding until 10:30 when she heard her grandpa leaving,

"Bye Grandpa," she hugged him carefully.

"Bye Kagome I will be waiting for you," Kagome couldn't stop her tail from wagging so much.

"Thank you mom, it's been so long so long since we've been there,"

"You should be going to bed, you have that test tomorrow,"

"I know mom good night," they both walked into there room but Kagome lay not asleep, she couldn't sleep, so was to excited about going to her grandfathers shrine. Finally after she calmed down she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Morning came quicker then she expected.

"Get up Kagome your going to be late," Kagome gave a small growl, her mom took the blankets and threw them on the ground, Kagome snarled then sat up.

"Alright I'm up," she growled once more. Kagome got dressed while her mom made her some breakfast,

"Kagome your food's going to get cold," Kagome ran in and grabbed a piece of toast,

"Thanks mom," she ran out the door saying while eating the food. The day went quick and Kagome passed her test she couldn't wait to go to her grandfathers that night, she couldn't stop wagging her tail. She raced home at top speeds and walked in to find her mother had already packed their things and was ready to go. They boarded the train and got to the shrine at seven thirty at night. Everything was just as she remembered it five years ago, the air was still as fresh as it could be and the trees were still huge so she had fun jumping into them, everything a half demon like her would want there was so much land to run through there.

"Kagome let's unpack our things," Kagome's mom yelled up into the tree Kagome was perched in.

"Ok mom," she said as she jumped back down but something caught her attention, she smelt something coming from the ancient bone eaters well her grandfather had.

"Are you coming," her mother sounded impatient.

"Yes," she sighed. They walked in and the first thing Kagome smelt was the cat Buyo, she gave a small growl.

"Kagome your acting like a dog,"

"Well I am half," she ignored the smell and helped her mother unpack. "Mom I'm going to stretch my legs a bit ok,"

"Ok, but first let's get something to eat," she walked into the kitchen to find grandfather cooking food.

"That smells great," Kagome licked her lips.

"Well thank you, Kagome its an ancient family recipe," he poured the noodles and meat mixture into the separate bowls.

"Thanks again dad for letting us come out here," Kagome's mom sat down and started to eat.

"It's nothing, it gets lonely here so why not," he smiled. They sat talking about nothing and just shooting the breeze until their meal was done. Kagome volunteered to take care of the dishes. Grandfather said he was going to bed and her mother to.

"I'm going to go walk around now ok?,"

"Don't stay out to late ok Kagome,"

"Ok mom," she walked out of the house and went to the well, "That smell wont go away," she said to herself and leaned in alittle to far and fell, she felt dizzy and closed her eyes to get rid of the sickness, she opened them back up and jumped out of the well,

"Oops," she said and sniffed around, her surrounds looked different and the night sky was beautiful, the shrine was nowhere to be found. "Where the fuck am I," she followed the scent until she reached a tree with what looked like someone was killed on. The figures eyes opened and looked Kagome directly in the eyes.

"Who the hell are you," he questioned.

"Well who the hell are you," she walked toward him sniffing. She noticed his ears, " Are you a half demon too,"

"Well of course I am you moron," he growled.

"Don't call me a moron," she growled and folded her arms.

"Will you just come over here and pull this arrow out of my shoulder,"

"Well, why can't you do it,"

"Because I cant touch the arrow some stupid priestess put a spell on it," Kagome walked over and tugged at it lightly it came out and the hanyou dropped down. "My name is Inuyasha,"

"My name is Kagome," she shook his hand.

"You're the only other hanyou I ever seen," he sniffed at her.

"Well actually I'm lost," she looked toward the well.

"How can a hanyou get lost," he smirked and tucked his arms inside of his kimono.

"I don't even think I live here, nothing smells the same," she sniffed the air.

"What type of demon are you," he noticed her tail softly wagging.

"Don't know my mom never told me much about my dad," she looked around more, "Where the hell am I,"

"Your in Japan duh,"

"Fine then if I'm in Japan how do I get back to Tokyo,"

"What the hell is a Tokyo,"

"How can never have heard of Tokyo it's one of the most populated cities in the world,"

"I have no idea what you just said," he started walking.

"Hey wait up where are you going,"

"To settle a score," he growled and jumped into a tree. She followed, "What the fuck do you think your

doing,"

"Coming to help, I can sense your not as strong as me so…"

"I'm the strongest half-demon there is so back off," he started jumping from limb to limb on the trees. She caught up with him in an instant. They came up to a near-by village and Kagome starred in wonder,

"Those look like something from the Fudel era,"

"Where the hell do you think we are," he grumbled and hopped down Kagome did the same.

"This can't be I live in present day Japan the year is 2004," she paced around.

"Are you alright," he said in annoyance. Kagome didn't say anything and turned and ran back into the direction of the well, "Feh stupid women," he chased after her. When he got to the well he watched as she sniffed it then looked in his direction.

"Inuyasha come here," she commanded.

"What no," he walked toward her anyway.

"Here can't you smell something different," she made him lean down.

"I cant tell, it smells the same to me," he stood back up and crossed his arms. She jumped in the well and felt dizzy again, she forced her eyes to stay open this time and she could see blue swirling lights. A second later everything smelt the same and she was standing on the floor of the well, she jumped out and was greeted by her mom and grandpa standing there.

"Kagome, Kagome," they heard someone call from the well.

"It's another demon," the grandfather yelled and got some of his prayer beads, "Stay back evil demon,"

"Shut up old man, is Kagome out there," he said while jumping to find Kagome looking like she was in trouble.

"Ah Mom this is Inuyasha he's another half-demon like me," she smiled. Her mom gave a mad look that turned into a warm smile. Before anyone knew it Kagome's mom was touching Inuyasha's ears.

"Oh Kagome there almost as soft as yours," she smiled.

" Mom your embarrassing me," Kagome sighed.

"Please stop, I don't like my ears touched," Inuyasha calmly backed away.

"Oops sorry Inuyasha," her mom smiled. "Where were you Kagome,"

"To tell you the honest truth I don't know I met Inuyasha after I fell through the well,"

"You went through the well," her grandfather rushed up to her.

"Yeah so,"

"Your father came through the well and that's how we met," Her mother started in. "We fell in love at first sight, we had you and then he died,"

"I hate to break up this love fest but where the hell am I," Inuyasha looked around.

"It's not polite to interrupt," the grandfather said while eyeing up the half demon.

"What about Souta wasn't he half demon,"

"No Souta was human, don't you remember his father,"

" I forgot oops," Kagome smiled. Inuyasha stood there confused.

"Can I go home now," Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"No, Inuyasha you should spend the night here,"

"What No,"

"It's not that bad of an idea," Kagome's mom smiled.

"Didn't anyone here me I said no," Inuyasha gave a puzzled look.

  
Now I know Kagome seems a little happy go lucky but I wanted this to be somewhat of a comedy Thanks

Alright People tell me what you think so far.

Getsukokoru


	2. Chapter 2

Alright Here's Chap two I hope you like it...  
  
(())(()) (())(()) (())(()) (())(()) (())(()) (())(()) (())(()) (())(()) (())(()) (())(())  
  
"No, no, no, no, Kagome I'm not staying here, I barely even know you,"  
  
"Inuyasha although you are a demon I trust you around my granddaughter,"  
  
"Wait, What, No I'm not sleeping in the same room as her, I'll sleep outside," he jumped into a tree.  
  
"Inuyasha we have a guest room," Kagome's grandfather yelled up to him and then walked into the house with Kagome's mom. Kagome gave a swift kick to the tree making Inuyasha fall out.  
  
"What the hell was that for wench," he rubbed his back side.  
  
"You don't have to sleep outside, and don't call me that you basterd," Kagome growled and then lead him into the house and up to the spare bedroom. He sniffed around before sitting down on the bed, "Goodnight Inuyasha," Kagome smiled as she left the room.  
  
"How do I get myself into these things," he lay down and fell asleep, Kagome on the other hand couldn't sleep she sat on the window ledge thinking to herself.  
  
"Tomorrow 's the new moon," she sighed, "And I'll turn back into a human," she went and laid back in bed and drifted slowly off to sleep. The next morning Kagome awoke with an odd feeling. She could hear grandfather snoring and her mothers quiet breath, but she couldn't sense Inuyasha. She got up and jumped out her window into a near-by tree.  
  
"Inuyasha, Inuyasha," she quietly called as she leapt from tree to tree. She found him sitting in one of the tallest trees.  
  
"What do you want," he asked in annoyance.  
  
"I came to find you I couldn't sense you in the house,"  
  
" Feh, stupid girl,"  
  
"What," she gave a small growl.  
  
"Just leave me alone," he jumped down from the tree and ran back from the well.  
  
"Something wrong?" she ran after him.  
  
"Kagome I have to ask you something," he gave looked up with sadness in his eyes,  
  
"Sure I guess,"  
  
"Well you see tonight's the new moon and well I lose all my demon powers and turn into a pathetic human, and well can I stay again tonight, "  
  
"Well I'll have to see with my grandpa but I guess, and Inuyasha to let you in on a secret I turn human to, so don't call them pathetic."  
  
"Is there anything to eat around here," he walked back toward the house.  
  
"Let's go see if my mom and grandpa are awake before we make any noise,"  
  
"Why do you let them control you your stronger then them why not kill them,"  
  
"Inuyasha I love them, even though my mother is human and my father was a demon they still fell in love, power isn't everything,"  
  
"I don't think I'll ever understand you," they walked in the house Buyo came walking up to Inuyasha. Kagome and him both gave a small growl at the cat.  
  
"Kagome quit growling at the cat," her mom came walking out with a cup of coffee, "Oh good morning Inuyasha," her mom gave a quick rub to Kagome's ears.  
  
"Mom can I make some ramen,"  
  
"Will you ever make anything else to eat," she smiled and then nodded yes. Kagome and Inu walked into the kitchen and Kagome pulled out a bag of noodles Inuyasha sniffed.  
  
"You expect me to eat that,"  
  
"I haven't cooked them yet and I know you will like them," she smiled pulling out a pot and got some water. After about 5 minutes the water started boiling and Kagome put the noodles in by then Inuyasha was getting impatient after about another 3 more minutes Kagome got out some bowls and poured the noodles into each one. "Dig in," she got some chop sticks and handed them to him.  
  
"What do I need these for," he said quietly and started slurping up the noodles, within a second he set the bowl down and looked like he was going to die.  
  
"Hot?" Kagome smiled while taking a bite.  
  
"Do you have anymore," he held up his bowl. Kagome gave him what was left and put her dish in the sink.  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower, you can go watch TV," she hummed and walked out of the room.  
  
"What the hell is TV," he mumbled to himself as he finished up the rest of the noodles. He walked out of the room and sniffed around. He reached the living room and found Kagome's grandpa flipping through the channels.

"Foul demon…." The grandpa muttered.

"Listen old man, you let me stay here you could have said no," Inuyasha tucked his arms in his sleeves and sat down on the couch.

"Will you be staying tonight too?" the grandfather turned the channel.

"Yes, but you don't have to worry I'll be human," he snorted.

"So ye also turns human on the new moon," Kagome came down in a kimono resembling Inuyasha's but smaller and it was dark blue.

"I love these clothes," she tucked her arms in her sleeves.

"Good Morning Kagome," her grandfather got up and hugged her. Buyo came up to Inuyasha and started to purr.

"Good morning grandfather," she gave a light hug back, she turned towards Inuyasha who was now petting Buyo and gave a small growl.

"What," Inuyasha looked up.

"Nothing," her tail wagged slightly. Kagome's mom came walking in. Inuyasha got up and walked toward Kagome,

"Can I go home now?" he asked annoyed.

"But I thought…..,"

"I know what your thinking and I can make it through one night I have before,"

"But Inu….. please stay," she looked sad.

"I'm going," he walked out the door and jumped through the well.

"Mom I have to go after him, he might get hurt,"

" So might you," her mom gave a worried look,

"I'm sorry mom," she ran out the door and jumped into the well.

"Took you long enough," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Please," she jumped out of the well and found Inuyasha tapping his foot in an impatient manner. "What?"

"Come on we've only got 8 hours till sunset,"

"What's your hurry,"

"I have to find my brother and get my fathers sword back," Inuyasha started walking.

"Your dad left it to you that must mean its very special,"

"It's a piece of junk my brothers just mad father left it to me and left a healing sword to him,"

"A healing sword what does yours do,"

"Don't know, I think it's a piece of crap,"

"I bet it's actually a good sword, I've trained with swords a lot,"

"Do you think I really care," he huffed.

"Whatever," she tucked her arms in her sleeves and turned away from him. "Wait is that him," she stopped and sniffed the air.

"Yes quickly you get out of here," he shoved her to the side and stood ready for an attack.

"So little brother I see you have been awoken," Kagome peeked from one of the bushes and seen a beautiful tall man with silver hair and purple stripes down the sides of his cheeks.

"Sesshomaru," he growled. Sesshomaru quickly turned his head toward the bushes.

"Who is that and why does it feel so strong," he growled.

"Its nothing," Inuyasha, snarled and tried to strike at him. Sesshomaru jumped out of the way and ran over to the bushes. Kagome watched in amazement at his speed.

"What do we have here," he asked while picking Kagome up by her neck, she clawed at him trying to make him release his grip.

"Put her down," Inuyasha struck at him once more.

"Do you have feelings for her little brother," he took his nails and rammed them into Kagome's shoulder all the way through, causing her to give a small cry but she held her tears in.

"Leave her alone," Inuyasha kept trying to attack his brother but kept missing. Kagome grabbed onto Sesshomaru's neck with her free hand and squeezed.

"You will not be able to beat me," he laughed but was caught off guard by lightning coming out of her hand . He dropped her and grabbed at his neck. "Wench," Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and helped her up.

"Are you ok,"

"I'm fine just grab the sword," she rubbed her neck, Sesshomaru growled.

"Pathetic half-breeds," he charged at Kagome but she jumped out of the.

" What's your problem," she asked while jumping out of the way of another attack.

"Its half-breeds like you," he grabbed her hair and flung her backwards.

"Kagome," Inuyasha charged at his brother. Sesshomaru jumped out of the way. The fighting seemed to stop for a moment.

" Tell me why have I never seen you before," Sesshomaru glared at Kagome.

" Because I don't live here," she got up from the ground.

"Then tell me why your so strong," Sesshomaru moved closer to her.

"I train a lot ok," Kagome answered sarcastically.

" Sesshomaru just give me the sword and you will never hear from me or her again," Inuyasha growled.

"Father was right to leave such a worthless thing to a half-breed, it is of no use to me," Sesshomaru threw the sword at a near-by tree. He then gave one final look toward Kagome and left.

" My shoulder," Kagome fell to her knees and winced.

" Let's get you back through the well," Inuyasha grabbed the sword and helped her up.

" Thanks Inuyasha," They jumped through the well, Kagome's mom was sitting on a near-by bench waiting for them.

"Oh Kagome, You shoulder," Her mom rushed over, they took her in side and bandaged her up, night was beginning to set. Kagome and Inuyasha set outside in separate trees. Kagome gave a small growl that faded and the stars began to appear. After sometime Kagome jumped down from the tree carefully and looked up toward Inuyasha who was fast asleep snoring in the tree.

"Hopefully he doesn't fall out," she whispered and went in the house. Inuyasha stirred slightly but did not wake up. Kagome went in and found her grandfather asleep in the living room, her mother was asleep, yawning she finally decided to go to sleep. The next morning everyone was awoken by a women screaming.

"What was that," Inuyasha came running inside.

"I don't know, where's my mother," Kagome rushed around the house frantically. Inuyasha went back outside.

"Kagome, you might want to get out here,"

"What, did you find her,"

"I found something.," his voice was low.

" What," Kagome came running out to find her grandfather dead on the ground by the well.

"Kagome, I vow to find whoever killed him and seek revenge," Kagome stood emotionless.

"But where's my mother," She searched around the house with tears running down her face.

))))))(((((

Alright I know I left a cliffy but I will write more I promise


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Its as good as it can be  
  
Alright people we last left off with Inuyasha and Kagome being awoken by a women screaming. Inuyasha finds Kagome's grandfather dead and Kagome starts looking for her mother. Hope you all enjoy this plot twist Cya  
  
-()-()-()-()---------------()-()-()-()-  
  
"Inuyasha we have to find my mother she could be in danger," Kagome frantically searched around the shrine, she leapt through trees as fast as she could go.  
  
"Kagome she might have gone through the well," Inuyasha sniffed around it.  
  
"Oh, no another demon could have gotten her," Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and pulled him into the well.  
  
"Kagome calm down,"  
  
"No Inuyasha I have to find her," She ran frantically answered back while taking off toward the village.  
  
"Kagome wait," Inuyasha called after her and then started off in the direction she took off in. When he reached the village he could hear the shouts of some villagers.  
  
"What are you doing here foul demon,"   
  
"Please I have lost my mother, she's a human, I'm afraid another demon might have taken her," Kagome pleaded to no avail.  
  
" Oh, no the evil demon Inuyasha has been awoken," One of the villagers pointed out. An old looking miko came out of one of the huts.  
  
" Everyone calm down," the miko instructed.  
  
"But Lady Keade, the demons,"  
  
"The demons will not harm us," She said calmly and coolly, before chanting something, One of the villagers brought two beaded necklaces up to the miko. Kagome and Inuyasha stood looking annoyed before the two necklaces appeared around both Kagome and Inuyasha's necks.  
  
"What the hell is this old Hag," Inuyasha demanded to know.  
  
"You both have been put under a spell," The miko walked up to Kagome. " What would be ye name young demon,"   
  
"It's Kagome," She gave a small bow.  
  
"Inuyasha I see the spell my sister put on you have been removed," Keade eye-d him.  
  
"Yeah so what," He folded his arms and turn his head.  
  
"Sit boy," Keade instructed, Inuyasha plummeted to the ground.  
  
" What did you do to him," Kagome growled lightly.  
  
" He is not the only one I have put a spell on, the bead's I have placed around your neck will do the exact same thing,"  
  
" Please tell me that its not voice activated,"  
  
"What do ye talk about, if I speak an enchanted word it will happen," Kagome glared. The villagers stood silent and motionless.  
  
"I think Inuyasha's is sit. Right?" Inuyasha who was about to stand up plummeted back to the ground. "Oops sorry Inuyasha,"  
  
" An let me guess her word is something stupid like love or something," Inuyasha asked sarcastically while standing up yet again.  
  
" Ye are not to far off but Kagome's word be your brothers name,"  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Kagome plummeted to the ground.. Inuyasha laughed until a muffled sit boy came from Kagome. Inuyasha plummeted back to the ground, Kagome sat up and brushed the dirt off her.  
  
"You mean to tell me to activate this thing, you or Inuyasha has to say Sesshomaru," Kagome growled. Inuyasha stood up and was about to say the word when Keade interrupted.  
  
"I suggest ye take off before the villagers grow angry,"  
  
"We're not leaving yet I want the Shikon no tama, where's Kikyo," Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"My sister is dead and took the jewel with her into the afterlife," Keade grabbed a bow and arrow.  
  
" Lady Keade, has anyone seen my mother she's human and she's missing,"  
  
" Yes I have seen this women in which you speak, she is in my hut, I must warn you a demon had attacked her," Without thinking Kagome ran up to the hut and rushed in. Her mother lay on a mat placed on the floor her face was emotionless, "Mom, no" tears started to stream down her cheeks.  
  
" Ka..gome....." Her mother spoke softly.  
  
" Oh mom this would have never happened if I didn't want to come the shrine this weekend," Kagome cried over her mother.  
  
"Kagome its alright, this is not your fault, the lady named Keade said she would look after me until I am healed," Kagome heard Keade enter the hut.

" Where's Inuyasha,"

" He is waiting outside for thee," Keade placed a cool cloth on Kagome's mother. Kagome left Keade's hut looking at the beads around her neck.

"Why the hell did that old hag have to put a spell on us its not like we're going to kill a lot of people," Inuyasha mumbled loud enough for Kagome to hear.

" Looks like I wont be able to leave the village for awhile until my mother heals," Kagome played with the beads.

"Wait a minute, you feel that," Kagome felt a chill run up her spine.

"It's Sesshomaru," Kagome plummeted to the ground, "Sorry Kagome I didn't mean it,"

"I know," She growled while picking herself off the ground.

"Why have you come here," Inuyasha growled while stepping forward.

" Be quiet half breed, I am here to talk to the girl," Sesshomaru jumped off of Ah and Un.

" What do you want," Kagome did not let down any of her guard.

"Tell me why is it you look and smell as the wolf Lord Hetikaoki ," Sesshomaru took a step forward.

" I don't know, why do you care," Kagome snarled.

" If Lord Hetikaoki is your blood father I may have something of yours," Sesshomaru took a few more steps closer to Kagome.

"Lord Hetikaoki, where have I heard that name before," Inuyasha stood on firm ground.

" He was one of father's acquaintances," Sesshomaru took a few more steps closer no one seemed to noticed that the distance between Kagome and him was closing.

-------Flashback--------

" Oh, Lord Hetikaoki how nice to see you again," Sesshomaru shook the half wolf half lightning demons hand.

"Sesshomaru-sama its been so long," The pup Inuyasha ran up to the wolf. "Inuyasha you've grown," rubbing the pups ears, grinning Inuyasha ran to his father who was coming down a flight of stairs.

" Lord Inutaisho you have raised him well,"

"I thank you," The demons bowed to one another.

" My Lord if I may speak," Sesshomaru walked up to them.

" Yes?" Sesshomaru's father tapped his foots patiently.

" Lord Hetikaoki there is something different about aurora around you,"

"You are right Sesshomaru-sama, and that is because I have wonderful news to share with all of you," They all joined in one of the living rooms.

" Your face is ravishing," Lord Inutaisho spoke up.

" Yes please tell us what you are so happy about," Sesshomaru added on.

" I have found a mate, and even better yet she is going to bare a child,"

" You must tell us who this women is that has enlightened your life," Inuyasha's father spoke.

" Here name is more beautiful then the sun, her eyes are deep and loving, she lives in another place and time," His voice seemed to get lighter each word he spoke.

"What do you mean another time?" Sesshomaru gave an awkward glance.

"It was the most peculiar thing, but that old bone eaters well allowed me to travel through a portal I don't exactly know how to describe it completely but I knew from the moment I stepped climbed out of the well that this woman was to be my mate,"

"What type of demon is she," Inuyasha asked politely.

" She's not a demon Inuyasha-sama, she's human," The wolf smiled.

" I am happy for you my friend," Inutaisho stood from his seat. Sesshomaru didn't budge, Inuyasha smiled and ran out of the room.

End Flashback

" Look I don't care if he was my father or not all I know is I am not liking you getting so close to me," Kagome snarled and took a step back.

" Listen, brother, you heard her now leave," Inuyasha stood firmly.

" Fine if it is at your wish," Sesshomaru turned and walked back to Un and Ah.

" Wait a minute," Kagome paused, " If I can find out if this Lord Hetikaoki is, was, my father will you tell me what it is you have for me,"

"Yes," Sesshomaru hissed in annoyance. Kagome turned and ran back to the village, she ran up to Keade's hut and walked in, Keade was kneeling over the woman with some herbs and chanting something.

"What's the matter is she ok," Kagome knelt down, she could hear her mother's heart beating very slowly.

" There is not much time," Keade got up.

" I thought you said she was going to be ok," Tears began to stream down her face.

" Her heart is weakening, and she had lost so much blood, there is nothing I can do,"

" Mom, please wake up," She cried out.

" Ka…go..me I…love you," Her mother whispered.

" You cant leave now not like this,"

"Kago..me I must tell you…..your father was…" Her breath stopped, her heart along with it.

"Mother, I love you," Kagome hugged her mother's lifeless body and howled in sorrow. Inuyasha was startled by Kagome's howl. Sesshomaru also looked toward the town. Inu took off running as fast as he could toward Keade's hut. He found Kagome carrying her mother's body back to the well.

"Kagome, what are you doing,"

" I cannot stay here right now, I promise you I will return," Kagome said emotionless, before jumping into the well.

" Such a pity, now we might never know," Sesshomaru came up behind Inuyasha.

"Shut the fuck up," Inuyasha walked away.

--Back In Kagome's Time--

It had been a couple days since her mother and grandfather died. She had reached all the family and had a burial service for both of them, the day of the service was the last day of school for the summer so Kagome decide to take care of things back in her hometown. She sold her and her mothers apartment and collected her mother's and grandfather's life insurance, to keep payments on her grandfathers shrine. She traveled back to the shrine and moved in. Buyo came up to her and purred.

"Looks like its just you and me Buyo,"

"What do you mean just you two," Inuyasha walked into the room.

"Inu I didn't know you were here," Kagome started cooking a bag of ramen.

" I've been hear for a couple of days, you probably could have sensed me,"

" I'm sorry," She said sadly.

" Kagome are you ok," Inuyasha placed his hands on her shoulders.

" Oh Inu," Kagome held back tears.

" Just let it out," he embraced her, her tears wetted his haori.

"I'm sorry I have never cried this much before," She backed away and blew her nose.

" Is that ramen cooking,"

"You really know how to break the mood don't you,"

"What?"

"Never mind," Kagome placed the noodles in bowls.

" Inu you should go up and take a shower," They started eating.

" What, why," he lifted his arms and smelled, Kagome right away covered her nose.

"That's why," After they finished she lead him up to the bathroom, "There's towels in the cupboard,"

" Feh, whatever I don't smell," he started the water up, Kagome walked into her room and uncovered a kimono in a box buried deep in one of the closets it was black with yellow stripes on one of the arms,

" A fir of a lightning rat," Kagome whispered and then put it on. Inuyasha came out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

" Where did you put my clothes,"

" I am washing them," Kagome shielded her eyes.

" Well what the hell am I supposed to wear,"

" There's another kimono in my grandfather's room go put that on until it's dry,"

Alright Here's chappie 3 Please R&R

And tell me if you like it


End file.
